On the Brink
by FunnyGinger08
Summary: What if the San 'Shyuum went extinct when the Master Builder test-fired a Halo on their homeworld? In this story, the Sangheili never meet the San 'Shyuum, so the Covenant doesn't exist. The United Systems Alliance is created by the Humans and Sangheili, and when they find the artifact near Shanxi, they go through it, sparking a race against time. fem!Six/fem!Shepard fem!slash
1. Chapter 1

On the Brink

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Mass Effect, they are owned by Microsoft, 343 Industries, and Bioware respectively.

A.N.: There may or may not be a timeline, since I don't know enough about either worlds to make one without loads of time spent on their respective wikipedias, and right now I don't have the motivation to do it. So a brief rundown is that the San 'Shyuum or Prophets were wiped out when the Master Builder test-fired one of the Halos, therefore causing the Sangheili to not meet the San 'Shyuum, thus no Covenant. The Sangheili meet with the other races, forming the United Systems Alliance. When they meet the UEG (United Earth Government), they had learned of Humanity's status as Reclaimers, and so Humanity became one of the major races inside the United Systems Alliance, equal in status to the Sangheili. The weapons used by the UNSC will be the ballistic weaponry used in Halo, although the ships will be armed with plasma weapons, and the ground vehicles will include the Type-47UH Assault Platform, or Scarab. Oh, and I'm planning on getting the next chapter for 'Bella Swan: Navy SEAL' up by tomorrow at the earliest, Thursday at the latest. Ginger out.

Captain James Cutter of the ASC (Alliance Space Command), or the military of the USA (United Systems Alliance), stared at the artifact that had been found where the ice moon of Shanxi had been. The scientists on his ship, the heavily modified Phoenix-class colony ship, the _Spirit of Fire_, had determined that the artifact wasn't Forerunner in design, which even Cutter knew since the artifact looked like a fork. He sighed, and waited for the reports on the artifact and ship from Atticus, the AI for the ASC _Spirit of Fire_. Cutter thought that Atticus was the most annoying AI ever built, even though he was named after the character from 'To Kill A Mockingbird.' But Atticus was nothing like the character except in looks and names. He checked his watch, and saw that there was one minute before Atticus checked in, since Atticus had to be exactly on time unless if there was something important enough to break the time. When Atticus appeared before the minute was over, Cutter was shocked. "What happened, Atticus?" Atticus appeared excited, and said," The scientists have figured out what the artifact does and how to activate it!" The bridge quieted down, and Cutter said," And what does the artifact do? How does it activate?" " It's a type of FTL transport to a fixed location, and only that location. To activate the artifact, which is called a Relay since the scientists believe there are more around the galaxy, you have to input a code. The code is a surge of power, which lets the Relay know that the ship wants to use the FTL device, and the Relay will send you to your destination." Cutter looked at Atticus, and said," Alright. Send a message to General Williams down on Shanxi that we're preparing to go through the artifact, and tell HIGHCOM as well." "Messages sent, sir."

Cutter turned on the speakers for the _Spirit of Fire_ and said," All hands, prepare for FTL travel. We're going through the artifact." Turning off the speakers, Cutter said," Ensign Lawrence, I want you to send us through the artifact. Atticus, you send the code. Lieutenant Johansen, I want the weapon systems online and at 100% in case of hostile contact. We're going to do a trip through, and once we explore the system, we'll go back to Shanxi." A chorus of "Aye, sirs" was heard, and the _Spirit of Fire_ headed towards the artifact, which started to spin as the vessel approached it. Bolts of electricity hit the _Spirit of Fire_, and the vessel disappeared.

General Desolas Arterius stood at the window looking over the patrol fleet commanded by him, and the Krogan Admiral Kruk. He felt pride well up inside him looking at the might of the Citadel Fleet, who were so gracious to allow him joint command of this patrol fleet with other members of the Hierarchy and Council. Arterius turned his gaze away from the impressive fleet, to the Mass Relay constructed by the Protheans. He felt awe well up besides his pride, at the power of the Protheans, and that his race were able to use their technology. But his eyes narrowed, when he noticed...'wait, is the Relay powering up?' His suspicions when the sensors officer of his Dreadnought, the _With Purpose_, yelled," Sir, detecting a major spike in Element Zero! The Relay is activating!" Desolas snarled, and said," Lieutenant Nazario, put me in contact with Admiral Kruk."

The screen popped up in front of him, with Kruk on the screen. " I assume you have noticed the Relay activating, Admiral?" Kruk gave the Krogan version of a feral grin, and said," Yes, General, how could I not? It seems you get me in some interesting battles, Desolas." Desolas returned the feral grin, and said," Indeed, Admiral. We will show these Lawbreakers the might of the Council!" "Indeed, Desolas. Now, let's start the fight." Desolas nodded, and the video screen disappeared. He looked around at his bridge officers, and said," Begin the battle!" The officers all cheered, and then started to give orders to the other ships and moving the ship towards the Relay. When the ship came through, they were all shocked at the size. It was a Dreadnought bigger than the _Destiny Ascension_, easily two and a half kilometers, but the design was different. The ship looked boxy, but the underlying message said,' Don't mess with me.' Desolas didn't recognize the ship to any known designs, giving him pause. Perhaps it was a new race that just reached the galactic level. A sensors officer yelled out," General, there are now eezo readings from the enemy vessel." Desolas laughed, and said," This will be an easy victory then. Fire the disruptor torpedoes, and close the distance so we can fire our MACs. Let's show them the might of the Council and Hierarchy!" Cheers were let out by the bridge, and Desolas watched with anticipation as the disruptor torpedoes went towards the enemy Dreadnought. But much to his shock and the other officers of the bridge and fleet, the torpedoes hit a _blue_ kinetic barrier. The enemy ship promptly returned fire, with _two_ MACs. The rounds tore through the fleet, with four Frigates and a Destroyer going down. But the fleet closed in, firing more torpedoes, MACs, and letting their fighters out. However, the upstart's vessel started to head to the Relay. Desolas yelled," Don't let it escape!" But it was too late, with the shields of the ship protecting it as it went through the Relay. But just as it went through, a torpedo took down its remaining shields. Desolas smiled, and looked at the fleet. Although the vessel took down ten of his own vessels, the fleet still had twenty vessels left, including the two Dreadnoughts. Desolas brought up a com link to Kruk, and said," Admiral, we must go through the Relay and kill the upstart's vessel." Kruk nodded, and said," Yes. We will show these upstarts why they should not defy Council Law." With that, the order passed through the fleet, and the twenty ships, ten of which were Frigates, eight Destroyers, and the two Dreadnoughts passed through the Relay and onto the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

On the Brink

Author's Note

Okay, so I officially decided to call it quits with this story, or version anyway. It had major issues with format, non-originality, and a whole bunch of other stuff. So this story will be done with for a while, but I'm planning on doing a rewrite, however, that will take a while by myself since I just don't have the time for all the research, and so I would like to have a Beta for the rewrite. If any of you want to do that, perfect, if not, I'll just talk to some of the Betas I know. Anyway, as I type this, I'm watching the paper copy of this story burn. In my personal opinion nothing's gone until it's lit on fire. But that could be because I like to watch things burn. So I'm going to make a timeline and then just completely start off on another foot hopefully for the rewrite of this, which I'll probably start on this weekend, or maybe when I'm done with a rough draft of a new chapter for 'Bella Swan: Navy SEAL'.

I just wanted to let you guys know that 'On the Brink' is going to be rewritten, and 'Back In Action' is going to be on hold for a while as well. Thanks for the reviews that are going to help me a ton on the rewrite whenever I get started on it, and have a good day. Ginger out.


End file.
